


See You Again - Remastered

by FallenAngelWorks



Series: Before He Cheats [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, If I've missed tags let me know, Just the writing, Language, Lucifer has a very small roll, Other, Reader Insert, You've been reunited!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Witchy shit was bad. Demon shit was very bad. Angel shit? Now, that's the worst.





	See You Again - Remastered

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

After I woke up, my head felt clearer, but it throbbed, an after effect of my heavy drinking the day before. I methodically went through my usual morning routine. Shower, dry my hair, change my clothes, comb my hair, brush my teeth, mouthwash, glass of water. Once I felt clean, I pulled my hair back and left the sanctity of the bathroom. As I entered the library, I noticed Cas sitting with his head down on an open book, several others piled high beside him. I steered myself close to him to look at what he was reading, until I realized it was all in Enochian, and I decided to let him sleep.

_Said goodbye, turned around_

_And you were gone, gone, gone_

I climbed the steps to the main door, pushing my earbuds into place before I stretched out my hamstrings. Once I had loosened my still sleep heavy limbs, I took off down the pavement at a light jog. Once my breathing evened out, and the song in my ears changed, I picked up the pace, until I was sprinting down the side of the road. I hadn’t really bought the iPod for the music, it was more or less white noise to make sure I couldn’t think while I was running.

_Faded into the setting sun_

_Slipped away_

I was gone for at least a couple hours, and the exertion cleared my mind of everything else. When I got back to the bunker, my feet and legs ached, and I was drenched from the rain that decided to come down on my way back from no-man’s land. Sam and Cas were in the library, talking quietly, and looking grave. I pulled my earbuds from my ears, and walked over, unconcerned with my wet state.

_But I won’t cry ‘cause I know_

_I’ll never be lonely_

“Hey guys, have we stared cracking books yet this morning?” As I came to stand behind Cas, I heard rustling in the kitchen, and I thought maybe it was Dean. I took three steps towards the doorway, and then froze. Crowley stepped out of the kitchen, beers in hand, five of them. He offered me a crooked smile, and then handed out the beers, leaving one on the table.

“Hello Darling. Dean’s in the dungeon, if you’re curious. We’re working a little magic at the moment.” The thought of Crowley’s demons working Dean over made me severely uncomfortable, until I narrowed down what he had said. _Working a little magic._ My eyes darted to Sam’s immediately, but he seemed to realize what conclusion I had come to.

_“Rowena?”_ Her name came out as a hiss, and I had never hated Sam more than when he ducked his head at my question.

_For you are the stars to me_

_You are the light, I follow_

As per usual with us, _ask and you shall receive,_ Rowena entered the room. She came and stood beside Crowley, before spotting the bottle left for her, and reaching for it. She took a sip, then placed a hand on Crowley’s shoulder.

“Well, it isn’t witchcraft on poor Dean, but I think the angel already knew that, didn’t you Castiel?” Sam and I both turned our eyes on Cas, only to see he had already vanished. I slapped my hand against the table, letting out a frustrated groan, before retreating to the bathroom to shower again.

_I will see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

After my shower, I was in my room, trying to figure out if it would be a waste of time to summon Castiel. I was pissed, because with the way he was acting, he had known what was wrong with Dean the entire time. I was getting to the very end of my _very_ short temper, when a knock sounded at my door. I let out a heavy sigh, trying to release any residual energy, wanting to make sure I didn’t assault whoever it was, and I stood to answer the door.

_I will carry, you with me oh,_

_Till I see you again_

When I opened the door, there was a bright flash of light, and a very loud ringing in my ears. I knew it could only be an angel causing such a high-pitched sound wave, and I rushed to cover my ears against the assault. In the next few moment, my vision faded, and then everything went black.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

When I regained consciousness, I decided my best bet was playing dead. I kept my eyes closed and tried to figure out where I was by sound, touch, and scent alone. Wherever I was, it was damp, I could smell rain, it was fresh too, and the patter of raindrops outside confirmed that it was raining. My feet were cold, arms and legs cramped, and it was hard to breathe. I was suspended by my wrists, and my toes just barely touched frozen concrete. _A warehouse of some sort, or maybe a basement somewhere._

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_

_Calling me back in time_

I could hear voices, muffled as they were, but they were there. I strained my ears, trying to pick up on the conversation, until I realized that it was Enochian being spoken, which also confirmed my suspicion that I had been taken by angels. I had yet to decided it they were malicious. Of course, I was being hung from either the ceiling or rafters, but I couldn’t feel any immediate wounds, or anything bleeding, which meant I had yet to be harmed.

_Back to you_

_In a place far away_

_Where the water meets the sky_

My patience started wearing thin, and I opened my eyes. It was dark out, the light filtering through the windows of the warehouse I was in was a ghastly yellow, meaning it was radiating from streetlamps outside. _It’s night, which means I’ve been missing for over ten hours. I hope Sam is alright, God – bad pun. **Someone** forbid he was captured too. Damnit Cas! _The door directly in front of me opened, and several angels stepped into the room, crossing the distance between us quickly.

“Oh good, you finally decided to join the land of the living again. We’ve got something special cooked up for you sweetheart.” I realized a moment too late, that these weren’t angels. The man’s eyes turned black, and I could feel myself blanche. _Angels are one thing, they’ll only hurt me as much as necessary to get what they want, demons are a whole different ball park._

_The thought of it makes me smile_

_You are my tomorrow_

“Whatever it is you’ve grabbed me for, I won’t be any use. I just got back to the bunker after a ye-”

“After a year away. We know. To be honest, we had hoped it would be longer, more room for trial and error. Too bad Sam decided to bench his brother from hunts. Spoiled our plans a little bit, but fret not, you aren’t alone.” Fingers were snapped and echoed obscenely throughout the warehouse. The door re-opened, and two more demons entered, dragging a struggling body with them. Fingers were snapped again once the body was hauled close enough and settle on to their knees. The bag was removed from their head, and I came face to face with Dean.

“Get your filthy hands off me!” The sound of flesh meeting flesh made me wince, and I watched as the demon struck his face a second time, his cheeks reddening from the abuse.

“Watch your _filthy_ mouth – fucking mutt. Well, I suppose we should give the both of you some time to catch up, it’s been awhile, for you at least, dearest (Y/N).”

“What the hell are you talking about? (Y/N) isn’t here you damn demon, and if she were, you’d all be dead before you could lay a finger on her!” I realized then that Dean was looking at me, but not _seeing_ me. I studied his face for a moment, and realized that something was very wrong with his eyes. The deep green irises that I loved so much, that reminded me of grass in the spring and pine needles in the winter, were fine, but his _pupils._ There was a harsh purple light burning deep inside them, and I struggled against my bonds.

_I will see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll fix him for you. Ready for the lights to come on Winchester?” The demon snapped his fingers again, and then another shoved Dean’s head down until his chin was touching his chest. He let out a groan when a knife met the skin behind his ear, and then he was calling out as fingers were dug into the incision. The chains around my wrist rattled as I tried to move, but it was a futile attempt. After another agonizing moment, a small violet crystal was pulled from Dean’s skin. It was dropped to the ground, and crushed beneath the heel of someone’s boot. Blood dripped freely from the wound in Dean’s head.

“You _fucking **bastards!** ” _The back of a hand met my face, and my head snapped to the side with a loud crack. I called out, my neck kinking painfully from the force behind the blow, my face throbbing with pain, and I had to spit. _Bit my fucking tongue._

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_Till I see you again_

Dean raised his head a moment later, shaking off the shock and pain, and probably blood loss, and his hazy eyes focused on me. He jerked in recognition, and his eyes widened in panic. His mouth opened, to either curse or speak, but I couldn’t let him first.

“Relax Dean. I’m fine, you’ll _be_ fine.” The demons chuckled darkly, and I turned my head to look at the still black-eyed bastard. He brought his hands together, and turned to leave.

“Well, the both of you have a lot to catch up on, while we all wait. We’ll be back, enjoy the conversation!” I waited until they exited the room, and Dean turned to watch them go as well.

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_

_But I stay strong and I hold on ‘cause I know_

“(Y/N), are you okay? Are you hurt?” I felt my heart palpitate in my chest, seeing worry clouding his eyes, that hideous purple light now gone.

“I told you, I’m fine. He’s right though, we do have a lot to talk about, while we wait for whatever to happen, or for Sam and Cas to find us.” He titled his head at me, his confusion clear, and I nodded my head as much as I could to the crushed crystal near his knee.

“I’m assuming _that_ is what caused all this. Dean, I’ve been gone, for just over a year now. I left the bunker, I got back just a couple days ago.” Dean squinted his eyes at me, as if I were crazy.

“What the hell are you talking about babe? You’ve – you’ve been right beside me the whole time.” I shook my head, trying to figure out how to make this all make sense. _This would be so much easier if Sam was here. If fuckin' **Castiel** was here. Bastard, when I get my hands on him, he going to wish he was never created. _

“No Dean, I’ve been gone. We were supposed to meet up for drinks, and I showed up late, to find you grinding up against some blonde in the bar. It was like you hadn’t even seen me walk in, despite you looking right at the doors. At first, I thought you were just trying to play on my jealousy, but then – well then I got drunk as I watched her fall all over you.” Dean’s eyes stayed squinted in confusion and skepticism. He nodded for me to continue, and I took a deep breath, trying to best to explain.

_I will see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah_

“I drank until I knew the tender would kick me out, bought a bottle for the road, and intended to just leave. Until your stupid fucking car started mocking me. I could never cheat on you Dean, you’re everything to me, so I decided to hurt you by thrashing your car.” I watched recognition light up his eyes, and this his eyebrows knitted together.

“ _You’re the one that trashed Baby?_ What the hell (Y/N)!” I nodded my head, and felt a sliver of satisfaction slip through my veins.

“Yeah, that was me. I left my knife in the trunk, I figured that would be a big enough clue for you. I was expecting you to call, but you never really did. I think I was hoping you’d call, just so I could rub it in your face by not answering.”

_I will see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

After an hour of long explanations, a lot of apologies, and several attempts to get closer to each other, Dean was accepting what had happened.

“I remember sitting at the bar, and then there was a pain in my ear, and suddenly, _you_ were right there. I got your text, saying you were going to be late, and then you were just – just _there._ You’re telling me it was some blonde broad? God, babe, I’m so sorry. I – _I don’t even know what I’m supposed to **say!** ” _I shook my head at him, a small laugh leaving my lips, exasperated in nature, but light. Dean raised his head from where he had dropped it, and I watched affection flood his face.

“You don’t have to say anything Dean. We’ll figure this out, and we’ll kill the bastard that d-”

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_Till I see you again_

“Kill me huh? Well, that’d definitely be a feat.” A flutter of wings had interrupted me, and Dean and I both turned out heads to find an angelic guest. I didn’t recognize the vessel, which meant it was probably someone we didn’t know, or was trying their hardest to make sure we couldn’t guess. _That voice though, where do I know that tone?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

“Well, now that Dean’s all caught up, I’d like to further test a theory.” An angel blade was produced, and then the tip was stabbed through Dean’s shoulder. The _both_ of us cried out, and I turned my head enough to see that blood was oozing into the fabric of my shirt, in the same area where Dean had just been stabbed. The blade was twisted, and we were both crying out again, a searing pain zipping through my entire body.

“Fascinating. Your bond is strong, stronger than I’ve seen before. I’ll have to find the cherub that branded you to see if we can reproduce the results in more viable candidates, ones that would be willing to say yes. Unless of course, you will, _Dearest (Y/N).”_ I froze, every nerve in my body locking up, muscles clenching, teeth grit together, as I took another long look at the angel. _There’s only one angel that has ever said my name like that._

_Till I see you again_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

“It can’t be.” He flashed a grin, and then he was taking steps towards me.

“You keep your fucking hands off of her!”

_Till I see you again_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, whoa_

A hand was pressed against my cheek, and I hissed against the cold flesh.

_Till I see you again_

“Starting to ring some bells, _dearest?”_

“You’re a bastard and you know it! Get your hands off of me!” I could see Dean struggling against his bonds, eyes lit with panic, and his teeth had sunken into his bottom lip.

_Said goodbye turned around_

“Say my name, and maybe – maybe I’ll let the both of you say goodbye.” I grit my teeth together as he continued to stroke my cheek, and I cut my eyes to the unfamiliar face. I could see that cold light burning in the back of his irises, and I let his name slip past my lips in a hiss.

_"_ _Lucifer.”_

_And you were gone, gone, gone_

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part five, so stay posted for part six! I don't own anything except for the writing, and please, don't copy it. If you want to read the original, you can find it at dirty-supernatural-imagines Tumblr page. Hope you guys are enjoying the series, because I'm having a great time writing it. I love feedback too, positive or negative, it all helps!


End file.
